Love's Poem
by KiyoiYume
Summary: A Valentine's fic I wrote. Sorry it's a day late... Yullen pairing.


**Hiii! I know, this is like...a day late for Valentine's day. I'm sorry! D I had the idea for the poem on Monday, but I was too lazy to go on the computer (Mom didnt want me to) And today I accidently flipped over a pole at recess and slammed my head on the other pole which was right beside it. There's a lump on my forehead now...**

**Disclaimer : I Do not own D.Gray-Man**__

**

* * *

**

**D.Gray-Man**

_**Love's Poem**_

"_It's…for… a special… someone…"

* * *

_

_**You've found the key to my heart, now what will you do?**_

_**Will you throw it away, like you've always done with everyone else's, too?**_

Allen had found this out a long time ago: he was in love with Kanda Yuu.

He was well aware that it was wrong to love another man, and that the Japanese Exorcist wouldn't return his feelings, so the boy just stayed silent.

On Valentine's Day he watched soberly as girls with arms full of chocolate-filled-heart-shaped-boxes and roses, walking up to the said Exorcist and gave him the gifts. Their faces fell as Kanda brushed them away.

Allen got up and left the cafeteria.

"Hey! Allen! Didja here? Yuu-Chan keeps turning down every single person who asks him!" Lavi exclaimed, running up.

Allen snapped out of his spiral of doubt. "Wha? Eh, really?"

_**I want to be with you,**_

_**But I'm not sure**_

_**If you love me**_

_**At all.**_

Lavi nodded, "I asked one girl who asked Yuu-Chan out, and she said that he said '_I have someone in mind, but I'm not sure if that person loves me'_ Strange, isn't it?"

Allen sighed a forlorn sigh, saying, "Yeah. Hey, Lavi, I got you a Valentine too." He fished around in his pockets for a card.

A blue rose – one that was put in a vase with blue water for a while – fell out of Allen's pocket. Lavi stooped to pick it up.

Allen finally found Lavi's Valentine – a simple card. He gave it to Lavi, which Lavi in turn, waved the rose that fell out of the white haired boy's pocket in front of his face.

The white haired boy immediately blushed and snatched the rose away from Lavi's grip, returning it to its safe confinements in his pocket.

Lavi chuckled, saying, "Who's the lucky girl who gets that?"

Allen started to stutter, blushing, and waving his hand this way and that.

"It's…for… a special… someone…" He managed to say finally.

Lavi blinked once, twice, and grinned.

"You're in love with _Yuu-Chan_, Aren't you?!" He asked, poking Allen in the face. "That's sooo cute, Moy-A-Shi!"

Allen tried biting the hand poking his face, but Lavi took it away before he could even open his mouth.

"Lavi," Allen started, walking away, "That maybe so, but he won't love me, because he loves… someone else…" His voice trailed away.

_**I love you,**_

_**It's true,**_

_**The sky is so beautiful**_

_**Just like you.**_

_**I wish you were here.**_

_**With me.**_

Allen sighed a forlorn sound. He was sitting on the Black Order's rooftop, looking out on the starry night sky. He took out the blue rose and looked at it.

A strong wind tugged at his hair and clothes. He raised his arm, and let the rose go.

"He's never going to love me." Were the words he said, as he saw the rose fall.

As the rose took its trip to the cold ground, Allen pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He then put his chin on his arms and stared out at the sky, as the Valentine's Day party took place in the Black Order.

Kanda was walking outside on the grounds of the Order. He was ditching the party, yes, hoping to avoid anymore girls with chocolate and roses. He _hated_ chocolate, and roses, well, he disliked them too.

Something fell out of the air, landing right in front of Kanda.

He bent down to examine it, and saw what it was – a blue rose.

There was a note, tied around the stem with a silver ribbon.

He opened it, read the card, and looked… almost happy.

He looked up, and saw that no windows were open. He headed inside. Maybe this Valentine's Day wouldn't be so bad.

_**Why does it hurt,**_

_**When you walk away,**_

_**Why do you leave me here?**_

_**To rot upon the earth**_

_**Turn back, and pick me up.**_

_**Please don't leave me here**_

_**Like a forgotten doll.**_

Allen shivered, he'd forgotten his Exorcist coat in his room. He just didn't feel like going back.

Suddenly warm arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into something, or someone warm.

He turned around and gasped.

He was sharing a hug with Kanda Yuu.

"K-K-K-Kanda, wha-what are you doing here?"

Kanda held up the note and the rose with two fingers.

"A little bird, or in this case, a little rose, told me."

Allen blushed, "How'd you know it was me?"

Kanda smiled a warm smile, "I looked up for any windows open, and I didn't find any, so I went to the roof."

"But -" Allen was cut off as Kanda pressed his lips on the white haired boy's.

When they parted, Kanda replied,

"Does that answer your question?"

Allen could only nod dumbly.

An hour later, the walked down the stairs, hand in hand, small smiles on their faces.

Yes, it was a perfect Valentine's Day, after all.

_**I know now,**_

_**The truth that lies underneath**_

_**You love me,**_

_**Just for me. **_

* * *

Meh! i Think.. it's really... fluffeh..and stuff..

Reviews:D


End file.
